Jasmine and Vanilla
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Rouge works at an adult club and runs into a familiar face. Contains language, sexual content, and suggestive themes. Reader discretion is advised. I sound like the movie man
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my new story. It's a Knuckles and rouge thing and they aren't in high school. They are adults. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Rouge**_

Jasmine and vanilla fill my nostrils with their aromas. Both so completely different but as one, they create an intoxicating, yet, heavenly affair. I never really was into vanilla but tried it for the benefit of the doubt. I heard it's flavor was creamy and its toxic was divine. Heard it was soft and sweet but rugged and trying. Turns out I like Vanilla and it's touch still lingers on my supple skin.

Jasmine, on the other hand, has always been a favorite of mine. It's sweet aroma cascades around me filling the room with its luxury. It's feel makes me tingle and it's presence makes me stir. I always thought it could never be mixed with something; that it was meant to stand alone. I always thought it was just meant for pleasure purposes and not for emotional uses. Just so happens I found a partner for Jasmine and it turned out to be the thing I once hated. Who knew two different worlds could collide and make such a heavenly concoction as a result. So now if someone tries to down my vanilla, I'll be its corner defending its hidden beauties.

**XxXxXxXx**

This water feels divine. It's warm and soft and massages every curve my blossomed body has to offer. I don't want to leave but I have a job to do. It's how I support myself and maintain my lively hood. I wish to be something that holds more class, but a bat girl like me wasn't made for the luxury of society. I was meant for the downgraded "dirty" side of society. The side that possesses everything from the addicts and hookers to the dealers to the bosses. I was made for that dirty life and I come to accept that. I just wish I stayed on Angel Island and kept up with my thieving; it was the only thing I was good at. But I had to grow a mother fucking heart and let those precious jewels stay with their guardian. That pompous enchanada Knuckles.

Oh how I wish I made a wiser choice and stole them when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck here living off shaking my ass for villains as one of them plots to destroy Sonic. Eggman is his name and he's one of my regular's. Funny how things turn out. I used to fight on the bad side never knowing who the mastermind behind the whole operation was, and now that I am neutral, I finally find out who the boss was. I can't begin on where to start on this guy. He's an utter disgrace. Not only can he not plot a decent plan that doesn't involve those stupid robots of his, but he actually thinks I am up here stripping to get his attention. Funny. The only man I'd stoop low to strip for is a mystery. He's symbolic and goes by codename. It'll eventually come to light but for now it'll stay under wraps. I just have to try and do one of the two things I have plotted in my head. One: forget about him. Two: Get him to notice me. Shouldn't be hard considering that I have breast the size of melons and a virgin asset.

"Ro, you in there?"

I wish she'd go home already. "Yes Avarice, what's wrong?"

"Your boss called for you. He's wondering if you're on your way to the club. Guest are waiting."

I swear that man annoys me. It's twenty females that work in the club and I'm the only one getting house calls? Now I have no choice but to end my bath short. "I'm about to get dress Avy. Just tell him I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright and umm…..Rouge?"

I huff loudly and reached for the bath stopper, trying to ignore the girl.

"Rouge?"

"YES!?" Unfortunately, I can't. Her voice is one of those impossible ones to ignore.

"I accidentally burnt the sandwiches. Mind making them for me."

I swear this girl acts more like a fucking child than a teenage young woman. I sometimes ask myself why I decided that rooming with this feline would be a good thing.

"Yes." I lie and step out my tub, careful not to slip on the marble tile, "Give me a second."

"Alright."

Foot steps begin to echo behind the door and I now know she is gone and probably headed to the kitchen to fix her mess before I get in there. Girl knows more than anybody how I am when I am angry.

Careful, I walk over to the towel rack and grab my fluffy yellow towel; draping it over my wet form as I begin to observe myself in my full figure mirror. As usual, I'm perfect. Not a flaw in sight. Perfect waist, perfect breast, perfect face, and perfect body. I'm sure to get his attention.

**Just a prologue. Chapter one up soon. I don't own sonic or his affiliates and don't own Avarice. She's rocknrolls. I just own this plot and story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rouge**_

This smell chokes me but I cannot show it. It'll be deducted from my pay. Whiskey mixed in with cigarette smoke and ass is the aroma and it makes me sick to my stomach. I want to puke or at least run out and get some fresh air. But I can't. Everyone knows I can't. That'll make me miss out on a lot of shit here. Make me lose my job. Lose my tips. Lose my life if I'm not careful. Shit, I even got to watch my tone of voice around here. The boss is a real asshole who treats his employees like shit. It's like we are his toys that he can play with anytime he chooses. A real sassy lady such as myself doesn't put up with it normally, but I must if I want to keep this job. It pays well and gives me a sense of empowerment over these guys. They are the ones dropping money like it's not a thing to them, paying my bills and personal expenses. So I just have to be a good little slut and shake my ass for these men. It'll be over before I know it anyway. Time seems to fly on Saturday's for it's our busiest day of the week. I only have about three more hours left until I can go home anyway, so it's not really a big deal.

"Shake that as girl!" A man hollers as his hand roughly slaps my firm rear. It stings and I try my best not to let it show, "C'mon, Give me more!"

I swear some of these guys are pigs. "You want more?"

He nods and I smile inwardly. I got this man hooked. He's so mesmerized by my huge breasts and firm backside that he isn't even monitoring his spending. He's what we in this business call an addict. They are addicted to the sex so much tat they'll go to great lengths to get more. Wouldn't be surprised if he even went as far as swiping that debit card in between my G-string to see if it'll go through. I'll have fun with this one.

"I'll give you more alright." I whisper and shake more, going along with the raunchy music blasting through the speakers. It's "Freek-A-Leek" by Petey Pablo, a personal favorite of mine. It gives me just the right tempo to really give my all, not to mention make that money. And I was right. All I hear are cheers and whistles, encouraging me to do more. I'm really going to rack up tonight.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

_**Avarice**_

"Scotch on the rocks Billy, make it two not three."

He smirked. "You sure do like your ice even huh Avi?"

"Yup" I smile, seeing how this guy knows me well, "You know I like my liquor just the right temperature."

He chuckles at my comment as he disappears for a brief second and brings back two shot glasses. I'm guessing one for me and one for him. "Well, I've known you for three years now Avi, I think I know you well enough to know how you take your scotch."

"Yea, well….sometimes you put four cubes instead of two."

"Even number right?"

I nod and grin slyly, snatching the shot glass full of brown liquid once poured. "Don't be smart."

He chuckles again. "Don't be a bitch."

"Touché." and then we toast to it by clinking our shot glasses together. I take a sip of the brown liquid, savoring its unique taste and flavor. My favorite. The aged kind that show the true beauty and essence of liquor. I am not too fond of the new twenty-first century scotch; I'm more of the "original" scotch kind of girl. Nice and simple. Clean and cut. Right to the point for me. No tricks. No side-cuts. No nothing. Just premium liquor and my two ice-cubes.

"So…How much you make tonight."

I finished off my drink and set it down on the bar table. "About a thousand. You know it's Saturday."

"That's true. Men from all over come and see you lovely ladies this time of the week. Wasting all that hard earned cash for a little preview of ass."

I giggled. "What are you, a poet now Billy?"

"Nah, just a person who puts rhyming words together coincidentally."

"Nice save there."

The old fox winked as he turned around to grab more scotch. "So, you dancing anymore tonight?"

"Nope." I smile and grab the ice-cubes from my glass, beginning to lick them dry of the remaining liquor, "I'm done. My ass hurts and my nipples are sore from those cup things."

He laughed. I always hated it when he laughed at that. If only he could feel what it was like to wear those tight plastic things that hang from a woman's breast. All we do is shake them and make them twirl. Nothing special.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, I just don't see why you wear them."

"Max says. He thinks guys like the "mystery"" I emphasized mystery with my index fingers, "Behind the plastic circle thingy."

"What mystery is there to solve?"

"I don't know they already know what's behind it."

"True." Billy agreed and poured more scotch into my glass, "But maybe it's the decorative side to it."

"Please, that B.S and you know it."

He chuckled again as he poured more liquor into his own glass. "Yea well, just throwing explanations out there."

He and I both toast again and clink our glasses, sipping down our drink once done. Max is my best friend, besides Rouge of course. He's an old fox, sixty-four to be exact and full of wisdom. I still can't figure out why he got hired to work at a strip club, filled with gorgeous women in their late teens and early twenties. I thought he would have gotten turned down the moment he stepped up and applied. But I guess Max like the staff older and more mature. That way they wouldn't be tempted to feel up on the ladies. Pretty clever.

"So, are you going home to see Cara after work?"

"Yea…" he set his drink down, "he's recovering from surgery so I I'll have to bring her some flowers to make her feel better."

"Send her my best wishes."

He smiles. "Will do Avi."

"Along with a bottle of scotch." I throw in there at the end, making him laugh heartily and throw his towel at me. He should've seen it coming to be honest. Nothing is complete without scotch. Not even a bouquet of flowers

**Princessladyprincesladyprincessladyprincesslady**

_**Rouge**_

"Great show out there Sensual."

"Thank's Kandice." I reply back while taking the exended towel away from the woman's grasp, "You too."

"I did alright. I didn't get three encores though."

I giggled lowly and wiped my face. I guess she was referring to me since I did get practically begged for three encores. Those horny dogs couldn't get enough of me. I couldn't blame them thought. I am the shit.

"Yea well, I'm just ready to go. I just want to get dressed, get something to eat and go home."

"Where you going to stop off at?"

"More than likely Shite Mastles since it's the only thing open this late."

Kandice giggled and took a swig from the water bottle she grabbed from her vanity table. "Well I good luck in line. You'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you too my reviewers and my favoriters. I have twenty-five faves and I am quite happy. Anyway, I know this isn't your typical Rouge Knuckles story, but they need some decent fiction too. Rouge is a sensual bat and knuckles, let's face it, he's a hard ass. So they need something to reflect that. So here is chapter 3. After this one, the chapters will be longer. Enjoy.**

**P.S- As for the rating, It might rank up to M but I haven't decided. It's nothing too hard core. Strip scenes are teen related but just for safety, and the fact that immature kids read things their parents don't want them to, I might boost it up to M. I'm still debating. **

**Knuckles**

"Welcome to Shite Mastles, may I take your order?"

Nothing but fat and greasy food adorns the walls of the so called "menu". It's all artery clogging and cholesterol rising, something I don't need. My body is in shape and I don't plan for it to lose its form any time soon. But I can't help if I'm hungry and the only thing that stay's open this damn late is this damn burger place. I didn't plan on driving five miles from my apartment to come here, but I was too lazy to fix me a decent midnight snack; the fact that I didn't have milk was a factor too. So that left out a bowl of cereal to settle my craving for something to eat. That only left this.

"Sir?"

"I'm thinking."

She sighs annoyingly and disappears behind some wall to go to god knows where. I swear, staff now days are nobody but spoiled teens trying to get a quick buck. They act as if they are the only ones who are annoyed. Shit, I'm annoyed too. I don't want a fucking greasy mound of meat pile high on an even greasier bun. I would rather have a sub sandwich. But they don't see me complaining.

"You ready now?" the girl asks again as she reappears from behind the wall, this time smacking gum, "There are other customer's that need to be served."

I turned around, only to be met with the empty dining room filled with its only occupants of tables and chairs. Now I'm questioning her sanity.

"Customer's?" I ask turning back around to face the teen, "Where do you see them?"

"The drive-thru." She smacked her gum, "Are you going to order or what?"

Teens. "Give me the number one then."

"That all?"

"And a Midol™ for you. Your attitude is pissing me off and I'm not the enchinada to fuck with tonight."

She's taken aback and I laugh inwardly. She surely didn't see that coming. Now I know she's pissed because her eyes are like daggers. Wishing that her look could kill the asshole standing before her. "Four-eighty five." She mutters. I pull out a crisp five and hand it to her, her snatching it in return. Yeah, she's pissed.

"Here's your change." She hands me fifteen cents and my receipt with my order written on it. I flash her a sly smirk and she muttered something that sounded similar to the words "JACK ASS".

**Princessladyprincessladyprincesslady**

**Avarice**

"Damn this drive-thru line is long!"

"Avi, please. Have patience."

I smacked my lips and began to file my extra long nails. I been meaning to file them lately but been forgetting to do so. "I'm hungry. It's not a crime not to be hungry after a long day's work of shaking my ass. Shit!"

Rouge sighed and moved up in the line, taking the spot a red 1980 impala once occupied. She's always moody after work so it's no surprise that she's pissed off right now. I would have thought a girl who got begged to do six encores would be happy. That just makes her the shit and gives her a hand up on me and the other girl's. But I don't think Rouge likes her job. The money is good and everything, but she gives off the impression that she feels as if it isn't enough. It's as if she is craving more and she's not getting it by stripping. I don't see why though. This job pays the bills, pays your personal expenses, and gives you the bragging rights over all men; no matter what species or color. I sure as hell am happy.

"What's wrong Ro?"

"Must something always be wrong with me Avarice?" Her reply held annoyance hidden within the depths of her voice as she slowly moved up in the line, "Can't I just stay quiet?"

I ignored her comment/question and continued to file my candy paint red nails. I didn't feel like putting up with the bat's sudden attitude tonight and just decided to stay quiet. It seems I can only stay on her good side when I am quiet and not annoying her with my questions. I don't mean to really, I'm just curious about her sudden change of mood lately. Guess I best keep it to my self.

"SHIT! THIS LINE IS SO DAMN LONG!"

I inwardly chuckle as I continue to my filing. I don't want to piss her off anymore than I already did.

"And you just going to sit there and file your nails huh?" she asks suddenly, catching my attention. I find it funny how when I say something, I piss her off to the point where she wants to strangle me. But I find it down right hilarious when I piss her off by not saying anything at all. I just sat here and filed my nails for the same exact reason I wanted to avoid now. Instead, I attracted her devilish attitude and I now have to figure out some excuse.

"Huh?"

She sighs and gives me a twenty, putting the car in park in the middle of the drive-thru line. "Go inside and get out food. This is pissing me off."

"But you can't park in the line. People will be upset."

She gave me her infamous stoic/mean look as she reached over me and opened the car door; signaling for me to get out. I didn't know what had suddenly got into the sensual bat, but id didn't plan to find out. I know Rouge better than anyone and know that she is an evil person in heels when pissed off. So I decided to ignore her feisty attitude and take the twenty; on my way to get the food that would hopefully calm the H.B.I.C down.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

**Knuckles**

"Is my food ready or what?"

"We have other customer's sir. You'll have to wait."

"I've been waiting for ten minutes. Some people actually want to sleep."

The teen girl rolled her eyes and smacked her gum. She was showing hard core attitude, and, quite frankly, it was pissing me off. Not only am I tired, but my hunger craving is starting to dim down a bit by the replacement of sleep coming to take over my body. The thought of food is now becoming less and less appealing to me by the moment and I am only five seconds away from asking for my money back and walking out the door; driving straight foreword to my king size bed to let this blissful spell of slumber reign over me.

"And you think I don't!" she yelled back, "Damn, I hate fast food service!"

"HEY! Your line outside is taking too damn long miss thing! I want to order."

I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice filling the airwaves with its presence; wanting to know if this person in question held the same annoyed expression I carried upon my face. I knew I heard that voice before and knew it was a female's for its tone and sound. Turned out to no one other that the infamous feline herself, Avarice.

"Avi?"

"Knuckles!?" she asked in question while walking up to me, "What you doing out so late?" she asked and hugged me slightly. I cringed at the touch for I am not used to anyone really touching me; the fact that she smelt of cigarette smoke, liquor, and sex played a factor too. It was like she just left a strip club.

"I was getting something to eat," I finally found myself to answer, softly pushing her away from me to observe her. She wore a tight leather jacket with, what looked like nothing beneath it, with some even tighter jeans and thigh high boots. She resembled a prostitute to some extent and it made me question her occupation even more, "You?"

"Me too, instead I'm getting some for Rouge too."

"Rouge is here?" I asked out of curiousty.

She nodded. "She's in the car, being the H.B.I.C she is."

"H.B.I.C.?"

She giggled "Head bitch in charge."

"Oh." Was my only reply and I turned back around to face the angry teen, dangling my white bag of food in front of my face.

"Enjoy your food."

She held sarcasm in her voice as I quickly grabbed it. I was just ready to get out of here so I could sleep.

"You got your food already?"

"Took ten minutes."

"Well, mind waiting on me? I don't want to be alone."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my thick crimson tendrils. Hell, I waited ten minutes already, another ten won't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rouge**

I know I should kick this habit, but it's hard to break. Kind of like this job I always told myself I was going to quit. I been saying that for six years now and I am still working in a pussy and beer bar. My life is just perfect.

**Avarice**

"So knuckles, how's life?"

"Suckish." He replied simple and to the point; expected from the infamous red echidna, "You?"

I shrugged and pulled out a loose square from my pocket. I forgot I had it there. I thought I gave rouge my last one. "You mind?" he shook his head no and I lit it up, taking a drag of it, "It's decent."

He took a long look at me before our eyes connected once again. I guess he was trying to study me or some shit. I don't know but I wanted to find out. "What?"

"What what?"

"Why were you looking at me?"

"Just observing you." He answered and took out a cigarette of his own, lighting it and taking a small drag. "That alright with you?"

"I guess." I eyed him, curious of his sudden expression. "Why you want to observe me?"

He gave me his stoic hard ass look and smirked. He was definitely thinking something. "You a prostitute Avarice?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Are you a prostitute?"

His question was simple and blunt. He held back no emotion or curiosity. He just came out and said it. What an asshole! How dare he ask me something like that? Do I LOOK like a fucking street walker?! "Why would you ask me that!?" I shot back defensively, pissed as hell about his question.

"You look like one."

I look like one? I sure as hell don't look like any mother fucking hoe! "Look KNUCKLES, get this straight. I am not a street walker, I am an erotic dancer. There IS a difference."

"So I guess the erotic dancer holds an ounce more of your dignity?"

He has to question everything. Can't I just be a damn dancer? "I don't feel degraded." I countered "Why do you care anyway?"

He shrugged and took another a drag of his cigarette. "I don't honestly. I was just curious on why you would walk around looking like a whore."

"I don't open my legs to anyone other than my boyfriend Knuckles." I hated it when he became a jack-ass. "Just because I look like a tramp doesn't mean I am one."

"I never said you were. Now, you're contradicting yourself."

Now I am pissed. I always did hate it when he got "smart". "How so?" I played along, "You called me a prostitute and a whore."

"I said you were dressed like one. I never called you one Avarice."

Damn that echidna. "But you insinuated..."

"Nothing." he finished off for me. "That just shows me that you are guilty."

"Do you have to be such an ass?"

His reply was silence as he extinguished the cigarettes' flame atop of one of the restaurant's tables. I always hated it when he used his intelligence against me. It's as if he holds the fact that I didn't finish school-I dropped out like the rest of my class- against me. Not everyone could afford-or even keep up with the studies for that matter- to get out of high school and go onto college. He was one of the lucky one's. That ass.

"I prefer to be labeled as a jack-ass if you want to get specific." He countered back with a smirk of satisfaction that he got under my skin. I had a sudden urge to say something back but, instead, I didn't and held my peace. I didn't feel like getting into an argument today, especially not with him. He was already tense as it is.

**Rouge**

Ten minutes and that pussy still hasn't showed up with the damn food. What the fuck is keeping this hoe? I already finished off two squares and I am craving to light another. It doesn't take ten minutes to get some damn burgers and fries.

**Knuckles**

Ten minutes and this pussy still doesn't have her damn food. Teenagers now days. You can't depend on them to do anything. I'm ready to go lie down and call it a damn night. I don't have time to waste waiting on this PMS-ing teen to get a single order ready.

"Shit this bitch is slow!" Avarice exclaimed out as she marched up to the counter, "What's taking so long?"

At least I am not the only one who thinks time is standing still.

"Will you wait a minute bitch?"

Avarice was taken aback by the girl's comment for her expression read it all. I, also, have to admit that I quite surprised by the teen's outburst. I wasn't expecting that. I knew she was tense but damn.

"Excuse me, But does professionalism mean NOTHING to you?"

"Well I am busy at the moment so you'll have to wait you damn turn miss thing."

Avarice rolled her eyes and smacked her luscious full baby pink glossed lips. She was pissed. "'EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me!" the teenage girl yelled out, dropping whatever pan of "food" she held onto the freshly waxed floor, "I am too busy to tend to the order's of a hoe!"

"HOE!? WHO YOU CALLIN' A HOE BITCH!?"

"YOU BITCH!"

"AWWW HELL NAH!"

I feel the need to step in and break up this sudden cat fight-no pun intended- but I think I'll let it ride. I am seconds away from dozing off and this is the only amount of action that might actually keep me interested. I think I'll just be a spectator.

"What you gon' do you pussy!?" the teen yelled out again, pulling out her gold plated hoop earrings while doing so. Avarice, however, replied silence and removed her ear jewelry also; throwing it onto the floor with a loud 'cling'. Her eyes read fire while her body language read intensity. I knew she was only moments away from breaking.

"You think you about to do somthin'?"

I would have advised the girl to stay quiet while she was ahead, but I didn't feel like it. I was too busy looking at Avarice begin to remove any excess jewelry she had on and take out a small container of Vasiline. She wasn't in the mood for playing.

"Bitch, you about to get scraped."

"Well bring it hoe!" was her only reply before she threw off the little white hat that displayed her jobs logo onto the floor with the rest of "mess" she had thrown on the burgundy tinted tiles. This was getting good.

In a quick moment, the teen girl quickly dissappeared from behind the counter to open the side door that lead employees to the dining room. She was dressed in an all white apron with a red T-shirt and jeans underneath it. They were the expensive kind because of the brand name sewn into the garmets.

In a matter of seconds, the apron, along with Avarice's earrings, bracelet's, and other jewelry, adorned the floor. I wanted to break up the soon to be fight, but I just couldn't divert my attention from the sudden action. A front row seat to a girl fight was a rare thing to get.

"You wan'na do sumthin'?"

"I ain't got no time for games chick. Either you gonna' start swingin' or go home." Avarice patted down her flawless cheeks with the greasy substance, "I don't talk with words hun."

The girl chuckled and got into stance. "Let's go then hoe."

I don't recall the moment where I grabbed a handful of my fries but I have one now. It's a lot too and the greasy residue is soiling my fingers. But I don't give a damn right now. All my mind is telling me to do right now is shove this handful of artery clogging food down my throat and enjoy the show.

"BITCH!" was the only sound that escalted through the airwaves of the dining room; soon being accompanied by a loud smack with an even louder thud, letting me-and the onlookers the two girls attracted in the past few seconds- know that someone fell to the floor in defeat. All I could do was look on in disbelief as the now tear-stricken Avarice looked at her attacker with fear. But here is the funny part. It wasn't the PMS-ing teen that struck her, it was her friend, the infamous bat herself, Rouge.

**A/N: Sorry I took forever but I had finals. I'M ON SPRING BREAK!! To top it off, my BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY!! HELL YEA! I'M 16!! My room mate threw a party for me along with the rest of my college friends. I drank some Vodka! Kids, HANGOVERS ARE NOT FUN!! **

**Updates will be constant and more action will be added into this story. Sorry about the suckishness but I still have a splitting headache. Much luv.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber-Lynn**

"Damn girl, you got a good mouth on you."

This man is incredibly annoying. With each passing moment, I restrain myself from going off the deep end.

"You like that don't you?"

His hands run though my silky smooth fur with ease as he bobs my head up and down gently to match his thrusts.

"That's right baby" he purrs, "Keep sucking."

"SHANE!"

About damn time.

"Marcus, wait your damn turn. I paid for this slut so I'm going to get my two-eighty's worth."

"SHANE, YOUR HOUR IS UP!" another round of knocking came to the door, "GUYS ARE WAITING."

"Let'em wait!" He began to thrust erraticly down my throat; causing me to gag and choke profusely on his mammoth size cock, "I'm almost finish!"

"SHANE!"

"Alright damn!" He yells back to my boss with attitude slipping from its depths. With a low growl of irritation escaping his lips, he slowly removes himself from my mouth-leaving a heavy trail of saliva and cum. "You were a good throat…"

"SHANE!"

He huffs out lowly and takes out a fresh roll of money. It looks mainly consisting of twenties and hundreds. I smile as he throws about three of them at me-along with a crumpled up sheet of note-book paper with ten digits on it. I take it that's his cell.

"Call me when you want to get filled hun." He says with a smile

"Will do." My voice is raspy and it hurts a little from the intensity of the previous action. I'll get used to it though. I get money for it.

"Took you long enough." My boss yells from the now open doorway as Shane walks out, slipping me a slight wink from the sidelines. I smile back and quickly stash my cash away before greedy-hands there gets it.

"Take a shower and get ready for the next. It's a group of ten guys and they're ready and waiting Amber-lynn."

"Whatever." This gives me a chance to call my girl and see what's up with her.

**Rouge**

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Sorry Ro'" the feline smiled shyly. It just makes me want to smack that smirk right off her face, "I was provoked."

"Spell provoked slut!"

God I'm pissed, and to top it all off, I'm fucking hungry. This pussy better have a good excuse.

"Why were you fighting!?"

"Well, if you'll let go off my ear and stop dragging me out into this dirty parking lot I'll tell you."

I snarl and do ask she requested. I honestly, almost forgot I held her by the ear and was dragging her out to the car. I was so angry, I guess I forgot we didn't stay in the resturant.

"Talk" I don't hesitate to show my anger. This pussy crossed the line tonight. "WELL!?"

"Well, I was talking to a friend as I was waiting for that bitch to show up and take my order, then I was like waiting and waiting until I got too fed up with the wait so..."

"Who was you talking too? Some of your dick calls?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up to make eye contact with me. It was better when she was on the floor. She's about to get knocked back down there in a second if she gives me the wrong answer.

"No..." She rolls her eyes again and I quickly show that it was the wrong move. She retreats and goes back to being the good little kitty she better be. Smart move. "Knuckles. Anyway, I was talking to him and that bitch was all like "You gon' have to wait ho!"

"Back up!" She couldn't have said what I think she said, "What did you say?"

"I said that the bitch was like..."

"No, who was you talking to?"

She smirked and folded her arms across her, now soiled-thanks to the gravel of the concrete from when I dragged her ho ass-jacket. "Knuckles?"

"He was in there?"

She formed some cutesy smile along her face as she giggled lightly. She better shut it if she knows what's best for her. "Why?"

"I was just asking."

"No you wasn't" she giggled again and walked up closer to me. "You actually was curious on why he was there."

"Was not." I need to change subject, "Look, I don't have time to argue with you Avarice. I'm hungry and irritated so it's best if we leave."

"Why?"

"Because I want a bowel of cereal."

She smirked and walked closer, "Knuckles is still inside you know."

"Like I give two fucks!"

"But you do."

Touche bitch. Touche. "Shut it Avarice and get in the damn car! I'm leaving."

"So soon?"

I know that monotone voice. "Knucklehead?"

"Bat girl." he lets out a low chuckle as I turn to face him. He hasn't changed a bit. "Nice to see you again."

"Can't same the same for you" I smirk playfully and extend a small hand. He shakes it swiftly but yet delicately. Just the slightest touch from this man makes me tremble. "What brings you from your Island?"

"Midnight snack." He holds up a bag with grease stains adorning the bottom. It suddenly brings back the reason to why I was so pissed off at the feline in the first place. "You?"

"Same here. Just got off from work."

"Oh?" He turns around to look at Avarice-as usual obsorbed in herself- and then back at me. "Same profession?"

Yes is what the truth is. "No." is what I wish the truth would be. "I work elsewhere."

He stops to observe me to see if my story checks out. By the looks of his facial expression, I can tell he was skeptical at first, but by my attire, I could tell he began buying my story every passing moment. All I could do was thank god I changed clothes before I left the club.

"Where do you work?"

"Why, you going to stalk me knuckle head?"

He chuckles lowly with that sexy tone of his. God I never knew this man was that attractive. Dark thick crimson tendrils in a back middle pony-tail just above the waist , black muscleshirt with "Abercrombie and Fitch" across the middle, and faded blue jeans with flip flops and socks. God he looked so...casual and laid back. Not as serious as he usually does. No spiked gloves, pointy shoes, kick-ass attitude. It's just...knuckles.

"No." he gives a sligh smirk, "You want me to stalk you?"

Before I can reply, my cellphone rings with my infamous ringertone that cost me two sixty-nine. Damn that ringer promotion. For some reason, whenever my phone goes off, everyone knows it's me because of my ringer.

"Kat Deluna?"

I smile and flip up my cell. "I like her new song."

"Run the Show. Nice choice for you batgirl."

"Impressed you know the title knuckle head. Speak."

"Sup mi chica. Que Pasa?"

Amber-lynn. She's the only one of my 'friends' who have the audacity to call me at such an hour. "Hey Amber. What's going on?"

"Shit" she sighs, "The boss got me working 'job' duty tonight."

"Wow." That's another reason why I hate my job, "You hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I'm trying. How's your night going miss encore of the evening?"

"Alright" I lie, trying to cut the conversation short. "Hey Amber...can I call..."

"Don't" Knuckles interrupts me and places a delicate hand on my wrist. "Don't end your call on my accord. I best be leaving anyway."

"You sure? We haven't seen each other in ages. So much fun is to be catched up on you know."

He smirks as I hear Avarice giggle in the background. I know she's giggling at my obvious flirtation, but I don't give a damn at this point. "We can talk later." he continues, "You obviously know where I live."

"Yeah...hard to forget a huge floating island."

He smirks again. "Hard to forget a sensuous jewel thief."

"RO!" Amber-Lynn calls out from ym neglected phone. "I'm still on you know!"

"Shit, don't yell!" I reply and divert my attention back to the echidna. "Meet me tomarrow for...brunch?"

"If you want me there that is."

"I'm inviting you aren't I?"

He chuckled again as he began to walk away. "Downtown Sydney Island at that new resturant they just opened up."

"I heard it was expensive." A lady with my taste loves expensive things, but hate it when such luxury comes out her own pocket. "How will I ever manage to pay?"

He knew I was bluffing but he went along anyway. It was...gentleman like. "Just meet me and maybe, just maybe I'll pay."

I smiled as I watched him go further and further into the distance. God, he looks so beautiful. "TIME!?"

"Noon." he yelled back, almost inaudibly because of the distance, 'Be prompt too batgirl. I leave at twelve-fifteen if you aren't there."

Oh he could sure count on me being on time and full of that sass and class I always carry around.

"RO!"

"I'm back!" I yelped into the phone. "I was talking."

"Flirting is more like it." she shot back with a laugh. Damn her. "I heard the whole thing."

"Yeah Yeah." I dismissed as I began to search for my forgotten car keys, finally finding them after a matter of moments in the back of purse behind my month old tampon. "So?"

"He sounds cute."

"He is." I admitted absentmindedly, immediately regretting it seconds later. I pressed the red button my key ring to unlock my car doors and signaled Avarice to get in. "His name is..."

"Knuckles...I know. I heard you say it like five times."

"Well damn, eavesdrop."

She giggled. "Seems like someone will have a good night playing with her new toy to thoughts of this Knuckles character."

I smirked. " I may just have a good night after all Amber."

"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will not update for a while so to make it up to everyone, here is the next chappy. I was also listening to Ginuwine: My pony. My favorite song and it made me think of this story. Ironic huh?**

**Knuckles**

"_Move your hands lower."_

_Her voice is a turn on. It almost makes me want to stop the foreplay and get right to the main course of things._

"_Not quite yet baby." I whisper in her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand in anticipation. "I want you to wait for just a while longer."_

"_I can't" she pleads, grasping my shirt collar and yanking my body towards hers. God she smells so good. The scent of Jasmine lingers on her supple skin. Her smell is so intoxicating. "I need you…"_

"_You need me?" I want her to say it, "You need me for what?"_

_For the first time ever- since I've known Rouge- she blushed. Her silky smooth cream pigmented cheeks actually turned a bright crimson color. I never thought a girl with her kind of attitude would ever have the audacity to blush and make herself seem vulnerable. It was cute. "Knuckles…please."_

"_You blush?"_

_She quickly turned away and tried to hide her obvious sign of embarrassment. It wasn't working. "Rouge."_

"_I better leave." She attempted to get up from the sofa, but I quickly pulled her back down just as quickly as she got up. "Knuckles!"_

"_You aren't leaving."_

"_What?" I was expecting some amount of foul language from her, but I got none. Instead I got a perplexed look and a darker shade of blush spread through her cheeks. "What are you doing?"_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_I…don't….I don't know."_

"_Are we….going too fast?"_

_She gave me an astonished look that portrayed her emotions she dared not reveal perfectly. I never seen her look so…scared. "Rouge?"_

"_I'm sorry Knuckles. It's not you, it's me. I'm just not used to this and I…"_

_"Don't use that age old cliché with me."_

_"Knuckles..."_

"_Are we going too fast?"_

"_Knuckles…."_

_I quieted her with a single finger being placed over her lips. "Answer the question."_

"_Knuckles…"_

"_Are.We.Going.Too.Fast?"_

_With a slight sigh escaping her freshly MAC™ glossed lips; she relaxed and grabbed my gloved hand; bringing it down from her lips and resting it in her protruding chest, in the valley of her breast. "No." she sighed again and moved my hand from its resting place to her right breast. "I want you so bad that it hurts."_

_"So why are you trying to leave me?"_

_She palmed my hand deeper into her soft mounds, allowing her swollen pearl to sweep across my fingers delicately but yet teasingly. God how I wanted to taste its bitter-sweet flavor. "I'm just nervous...I never had sex before."_

_Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. Rouge was a VIRGIN? "You're a virgin?"_

_Her blush deepened as the soft hand that once held mine against her breast left; leaving my hand to drop in the lap of my own. "Yes..." she turned away again, "Surprising huh?"_

_No shit. I expected a sensuous girl such as herself to have lost her virginity years ago. "Well..." I tried to lie-or at least sugar coat my response. "It..."_

_"I'll understand if you don't want to touch me now. I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't."_

_"Whoa...I never said anything like that Batgirl."_

_"But your expression said everything you're scared to say. You don't want to touch me now because of my lack of experience." Again, she stood to leave, "I really should leave now Knuckles...I made a fool of myself enough for one night."_

_Instead of trying to pull her back down to sit and maybe talk this out, I stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. I could tell I took her aback by my sudden action for her light gasps and lack of eye contact said it all. I couldn't just let her leave like this. _

_"Rouge..." I placed my hands on both sides of her cheeks. They felt warm and smooth. Just like I imagined they would be, "You aren't a fool."_

_"But...I'm a virgin."_

_"Your point?"_

_Now she was speechless and I had the podium once more. "Rouge, I don't care if you're a virgin. It's cute."_

_"CUTE!?" I must've said the wrong word. What should I have said, sexy? "HOW IS IT CUTE!?"_

_"Why are you getting upset?"_

_"I hate being called cute! My virginity is not cute, it's serious and this conversation is also serious because it deals with you being my first!"_

_She wants me to be her first? ME? "You want me to be your first Rouge?"_

_She got quiet again and turned her head to avoid my-now- serious gaze. She wasn't getting off that easily. No amount of silence would make this subject go away. "Answer me Rouge."_

_Her reply was silence as she kept her gaze upon my cream colored walls. I needed something out of her. Anything. "Answer me now." I gently curled a finger under her chin to bring her emerald green eyes back to meet my black ones. They were even more mystic than I thought. Two pools of dark green I could easily get lost in, glazed over with tears that gave them the pouty look I adored. God she doesn't know what she does to me. "Rouge; do you want me to be your first?"_

_She answered nothing but silence for a second time as she tried to divert her attention back to my oh so interesting choice of wall paint. I wouldn't let it happen. "Rouge." I turned her face to meet mine once more, "Answer the question."_

_"Y-Y-Y-Yes." a single tear trailed down her cheek; falling on the pad of my thumb and allowing me to wipe it free, "I do."_

_"That's all you had to say." _

_I shot her a sexy smirk and wiped a few other stray tears from her eyes. She stayed still but never lost eye contact with me. I could feel the aura of tension and knew she was nervous. She may carry a bad ass attitude with her every where she goes, but she is still a woman who is on the verge of losing the one thing that every female-no matter what ethnicity, race, or specie- held near and dear._

_"You sure you want this?" I whispered, "We don't have to."_

_"But I want to." she shot me her first smile in the last few minutes, "Please?'_

_"As you wish."_

**"DADDY! WAKE UP! I WANT PANCAKES!"**

**"**Lara-su, get off me!"

"**WAKE UP!"**

"Don't yell baby!" the first thing I see when I open my eyes are my daughters purple ones. She giggles and begins to jump on the right side of my king-size bed.

"Sorry." she giggles again. "Pancakes?"

I sighed and realized the harsh reality of the fact that my dream was never real. "Yes baby, pancakes." Reality is a bitch.

**Avarice**

Bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice is the perfect breakfast to get back in my best friend's good graces. I admit, what I did last night was really stupid and retarded, but I plan on making it up to the H.B.I.C in any way I can. I cleaned the kitchen, made her favorite breakfast, and even did her laundry. I better get some sort of apologetic response. I didn't do this for my health you know.

"Ro'" I knocked on her bedroom door softly, waiting for a response, "You up yet?"

I heard nothing but the faint sounds of the bat's radio. She must've left it on last night by accident. No harm in going in and turning it off right?

**Rouge**

_His touch is deadly. With every move he makes, it turns me on even more than I already was moment before. Soft but yet firm masculine hands roam my nude form as my small feminine ones stay rested upon silk sheets. I want to grasp those tempting red quills, but I cannot. The ropes holding my wrist down halt me from doing so._

_"You want me don't you batgirl?"_

_"Yes" I mange to choke out, "Please, no more teasing."_

_He chuckled lowly and spreads my legs apart, revealing the most intimate of places the female body possesses. I know my arousal is obvious because I can feel my secretions fall onto the sheets beneath me. _

_"Damn." His gaze read awe and hunger, "Someone is high off anticipation."_

_"I need you Knucklehead."_

_He smirked his sexy smirk as he bent down and began to gently kiss my nether lips, lapping up every source of sweet nectar my virgin flower had to offer. All I could do was moan out softly as I became victim to his tantalizing tongue. The mixture of a cool breeze drifting from his open window and the pleasure he's giving me. It felt so good._

_"Knuckles, please don't tease."_

_"It's fun to tease you batgirl." he abruptly stopped from his duties at hand to observe my facial expression. I wanted to turn away, but by the position he had me on his bed made that task practically impossible. _

_"W-what?"_

_He didn't say anything but just simply smiled. Before I could have a chance to speak, his expert tongue made home to my cavern once more. I simply lost it as I felt him snake himself around me, darting in and out to taste my love potion. I couldn't control myself._

**"ROUGE!!" **

"Avarice?"

"Morning sunshine!" I opened my eyes slightly to see her smiling her goofy smile directly towards me, "Breakfast."

"I was sleep!" I growled, pissed that my dream ended. That's the fifth time this week that happened. That's what I get for staying up too late playing with my toys.

"I know!" she giggled and sat the tray of food next to me. She herself sat down uninvited but I was too pissed about my dream to bitch. "I made your favorite!"

"Thank you." I sat upright to see the tray of breakfast. The bacon was burnt, the eggs were looking undercooked and the toast looked...black. Avarice was never a good cook. "Looks...lovely."

She smiled. "Thanks, I wanted to make you something special before I left for work."

I sighed and remembered that I had to work this morning before my brunch date with Knuckles. Reality is a bitch.

**A/N: Done. Here you are people. My (M-rated) story. Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions. Would be greatly appreciated.**

**I don't won Sonic or Avarice. Sonic belongs to Sega and Avarice belongs to Rocknroll.**

**Much luv.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rouge**

_She say he taste so sweet, make her wanna lick the rapper_

Another song and, yet, another encore for my screaming fans that worship my lustrous body and tempting curves, roaring out for more of my sultry movements that are good to the eye, but direness for the body.

_So I let her lick the rapper_

Wealth begins to shower around my half-exposed form as the metal pole embedded within the middle of the glass like stage calls out unto me. The flashing neon lights begin to cascade around me, silhouetting my form into an array of multi-colored shadows, all dancing around the club in an effort to stimulate the mind and body of those around me, all paying me with the utmost of currency for my provocative talent that they can't get anywhere else but here.

_Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (yeah)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (lollipop)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop (yeah)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop_

With a single twist, my body becomes pressed against the pole in question, breasts hugging the cool material that encourages my once soft pearls to harden. Screams and sexist insults ring throughout the proximity as I go along with the tempo and rhythm of the song, dancing and swaying my hips to tantalize spectators and onlookers, making them wish they could do more than gaze in wonder and think of all the things they could do to my chaste being.

_Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
And ooh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

To liven shit up, I drop down and fall into a Chinese split, giving my adoring fans a preview of one of the most intimate components to the female body, crowed roaring in contentment and excitement for me to do more.

_Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
And ooh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

For a few short moments, I allow myself to become victimized to the lust filled eyes of the men surrounding me, all with obvious erections that wish to be taken care of by the warm quick grasp of my pussy as they enter with anticipation for the breathtaking thirty-seconds of pure ecstasy that will cast its spell over the beholder. I have to admit, the thought of me finally losing my virginity is appealing, but I would never be so desperate to lose my innocence to a man I met while working, his intentions clear from jump-street on what he wanted, but the details of why unknown just like his identity to me.

_Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair down her back like mine  
I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin'  
Man, she ain't never had a love like mine_

The smell of sex pools around me while I close my legs to shield myself from prying eyes and wrap them around the metal pole behind me, becoming in an awkward position of being upside down on a pole only professionals know how to get out of. Apparently this Lil Wayne song gets everyone hyped up when it's played, all hormone levels reaching their limits as sexual seduction begins to be put into play. I know a few of the girls who work here are getting their fix right about now, the screams and moans of random individuals swarm me and echo over the song making it obvious to the ear.

_And man I ain't never seen an a like hers  
and that pin my mouth had me at a loss for words  
Told her to back it up like erp erp  
And make that a jump like jerp jerp  
And thats when she  
_

I can feel the rough texture of paper begin to pelt my exposed back as I slide down the post with grace as well as sexuality, assuring that the men paying me for the eye candy performance aren't wasting any time or money for I am the only erotic dancer who holds an ounce of class in their dancing. As expected, they are quite pleased and beg for more, some even calling out my name to get me to give them my attention.

_Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop  
(Ooh yeah I like that)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop  
(Ooh yeah I like that)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop  
(Ooh yeah I like that)  
Sh-Sh-She lick me lick a lollipop  
(Ooh yeah I like that)_

You'd expect to think that it would be empty and dead on Sunday mornings, but that's where most people go wrong. It's the exact opposite. Next to Saturday nights, Sunday morning's are the busiest of days for entertainers like me. Everyone's perception's are that people would either be asleep or off to whatever religious function they do on Sundays, but most of the men come here for some morning entertainment, begging and screaming for even the slightest of skin to be exposed to their hungry eyes. Very few girls work here on Sundays, and that just leaves more money to the rest of us hoes to pay whatever bill we need taken care of and buy whatever shit our heart desires.

It goes on like that all morning long.

**Knuckles**

"What do you mean you can't take care of her?!"

"Julie-Su, calm down alright? I just told you why."

The once fair pigmentation of her cheeks became substituted for one that resembled the dark shade of red. Her anger was obvious and her dissatisfaction for my response was apparent. This happens all the time with her so it resembles nothing new. She expects me not to move on.

"You're going on a lunch date with a friend? Is this friend a bitch?"

"She's a _female_ Julie."

"DON'T MATTER!" her voice rose as an effort to get her point across in a manner that was deemed unacceptable le by society itself, "You know I can't take care of Lara-Su this morning. I do have a job you know."

"Not that different from mine may I remind you."

Her glare explained it all and I felt the need to a defensive method arise. "Look Knuckles, I need you to baby-sit _your _daughter. I didn't climb atop of myself you know."

"First off, it's _our _daughter Julie. It takes two to create child. Second, can't you take her over your sister's house or something of that nature? I can't bring a child along on a lunch date."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's a date Julie!"

"So you're putting a female over our daughter? Is that what you're on now Knuckles?"

God, why did this woman have to be so goddamn difficult? Just a few years ago, we were head over heels for one another, not wanting to be apart from each other for even the briefest of moments, wanting to cherish every living moment with each other as we could. Now, look at what we are now. At each other's throats over some stupid shit that could have been avoided from the start.

"That is not what I'm saying…"

"Yes it is!" she got defensive...again, "You rather go out with one of your call girls than hang out with Lara. That's some bull and you know it. Technically you aren't supposed to be…"

"I never said I would rather spend time with a call girl. This girl is a friend-associate rather- and certainly not anything of slut like nature."

"Well who is she?"

"Doesn't matter who the girl is; It's not you."

A ting of pain could be read upon her rose colored face as a hurt-filled expression glazed over her eyes, making me feel like a jack-ass and some what guilty for causing her current condition. I sighed. "Julie-Su…"

"You don't love me anymore do you?"

"Julie, I never said…"

"Do you?"

I couldn't help but sigh again. I always dreaded this conversation because it would always bring back the memories of the time when Julie-Su and I were happy while bringing the drama that resulted in our separation. "Julie…"

"Answer the question Knuckles." She was apparently serious and straight foreword with her question, wanting to know if anything that we shared those blissful years still existed today. "Do you love me?"

"Julie…you know I do but…"

"I mean, love me like you want me to be yours again."

I honestly didn't know what to say at that moment. Feelings and emotions I thought to have dissipated years ago began to emerge and fill my soul with the precious thoughts of the joyful times she and I shared. She was touching a subject I thought was dead.

"Julie…"

"**DADDY! MORE PANCAKE!"**

"Lara honey," she swooped up the little pink floral dressed echidna- full of the feminine products that made her look like one of the priceless dolls in an antique collection than anything- and gave her a small kiss, "Daddy and I are talking."

"But I want bubbery pancakes!"

"Bubbery?"

"Blueberry" I corrected, my daughter not being able to pronounce the proper name of the fruit just yet, "She means Blueberry."

"Oh." She smiled at Lara, "Well, daddy will have oodles of time to make you Blueberry pancakes."

She better not be doing what I think she is.

"I'm staying here with daddy?" Julie nodded and Lara squealed. I just groaned inwardly and wished Julie would stop being such a bitch. "DADDY, I GET TO HANG WITH YOU FOR THE DAY!"

I flashed a fake smile to Lara, wanting to do nothing more than punch her mother in the face at that very moment for being so difficult to work with, not caring if she was female or not. "Yes Lara-Su, you get to go with me today."

"Get ready to go baby, you and daddy are going out to lunch to meet on of his friends."

"Okay."

I waited for Lara-Su to become out of hearing distance before I went off on her mother. I sometimes ask myself- at time like these- what the fuck did I see in this woman?

"That was a pussy move Julie and you know it!"

"Knuckles, we discussed this!"

"I told you I couldn't take her!"

"I can't either!"

"Your sister's!?"

"She's busy!"

"Being a ho?"

"Jane is not a ho Knuckles!" she walked up to me, anger flaring and temper soaring, "She is just having a tough time with money."

"So sucking guys off is the right thing to do right?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"**READY!"** Lara rang out over the intense foul language Julie and I exchanged, startling us both as we quickly composed ourselves to hide any evidence of our argument "**MORE PANCAKES!"**

I sighed again as I reached into my pants pocket to retrieve my house keys, shooting Julie-Su a deathly glare that read the words "I hate you" in it. "Yes honey, more pancakes."

This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: I do not own Lil Wayne's song: Lollipop or Sonic. Thanks to my reviewers and fans. I got over ten thousand hits and fifty favorites. I didn't know my story was that likable. **

**Anyway, love you all much and I will introduce a new character in upcoming chapters. Also, not owned by me but a good friend of mine, RockNroll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avarice**

For the umpteenth time, I am looking at this damn D&G ® watch to check the damn time for this late bitch and there is still no sign of this ho. It reads twelve ten (12:10) and I am officially ten minutes away from leaving this place to go get me a smoothie and a little dick action. I have a sudden craving for a strawberry and banana smoothie-equipped with sprinkles and whip cream- and I have a sudden urge to find the closest man I can and seduce him for any amount of sex possible. I have been starved of both for nearly two months now and my body is craving their sweet sensations like a fat kid craves the taste of cake. I need them both quite terribly, and this damn cigarette isn't doing not a damn thing to ease me of these desires.

The time is now twelve eleven (12:11) and it makes it nine minutes until I officially leave to go off on my smoothie and sex adventure and pronounce Rouge's lunch date as cancelled. I'll just say that Knuckles called and told me he had to reschedule because something important came up, but knowing Rouge, she'll beg for any amount of detail I can possibly give her to reassure my claim of Knuckles absence. I'll just make up as I go along. Not too hard I suppose. I am known to be quite a good liar.

"Excuse me." some guy tapped my shoulder-a bit harshly- and I immediately turned around to confront him. If there is anything in the world I hate more than bad sex, stale squares, sour milk, and having no money, its people putting their damn hands on me. THAT is something I cannot stand, but only tolerate when needed. "But are you…"

"Why the fuck are you touching me?"

His expression converted from unreadable to bewilderment. Guess he's never seen a tough bad-ass girl before. I guess I can be his first. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you touching me?"

"I only came by to ask you a question miss; there is no need to get rude."

This guy sounds so proper it's surreal. Where is he from? "What might that be old' chap." I asked in a fake imitation of his slight "accent". Apparently he got slightly offended and narrowed his spectacled eyes at me. It was kind of cute.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Problem?"

"Slightly, but may I ask why?"

"You don't seem like you are around these parts. Name?"

"Now you want to be cordial?"

I sucked in my teeth and rolled my eyes, that attitude I learned from being around Rouge too long coming back again. The guy just should have played along; all this could have been avoided. "What do you want anyway?"

"I came out here to ask if you were going to come in this establishment and order something or not."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have to leave the premises."

"Says who?" I took a long drag of my cigarette and exhaled the smoke into the man's face, the huge cloud of smoke seeming to not affect him like I thought it would. Guess he's a smoker.

"The owner."

"Let me speak to the dick then."

"You already are."

This guy right here? You got to be joking! "You?" he nodded and folded his arms across his chest, which-by the way- was nicely toned and chiseled. "You're the manager?"

"Owner" he corrected a matter-of-factly and drew in his arms even tighter. Inside, I was squealing like a school girl again. I could see through that thin Cotton white T-shirt he was wearing to take notice on how his pectorals and abs were nicely shaped and well worked, his biceps being the perfect combination of well toned and not overly massive. I felt certain parts of me come alive at the sight if it and withheld the sudden urge to pounce on him right then and there. I think I found my dick to the afternoon. He looks so damn delicious.

"Ever so sorry sir won't happen again."

"So are you going to come in and order or are you just going to stand here loitering?"

I always did love a man in charge. It turned me on to know that someone could take the lead and do me for a change. He is definitely my dick for the afternoon. "What's your name?"

He arched up an eyebrow in inquisition as his eyes began to scan me for any trace of falsely hood. I don't blame him for being curious about my sudden change in demeanor either. I have gone from bitchy to strangely sweet in about a millisecond; one is bound to raise that little question in their head of: "Is this bitch crazy?" "Why do you need to know?"

"Just asking darling." I batted my green eyelashes to show hints of flirtation. He flinched and I began raising that question of if he was a virgin or not. "What's the matter?"

"Your obvious hints of flirtation are a tad bit desperate wouldn't you say?"

WHAT!? "EXCUSE ME!?" Did he just turn me down without even saying it? I NEVER got turned down before, why would fate desert me now?! "What did you just say?"

"I wasn't trying to offend miss; it's just that your attempts of flirting are a bit obvious."

I smacked my lips in repugnance and took another long drag of my cigarette, putting out the small cancer stick on a nearby trashcan because of the lack of substance it withheld. I should never talk and smoke at the same time. I'd just be wasting even more sticks of that luscious nicotine I desperately crave. "Me flirting with you!? POSH, I was just trying to be friendly."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. Does this guy seriously doubt me? "If you say so. Look, I have to go back inside to manage my new employees. Please leave the property or I'll have no choice but to report you to authorities."

"You are joking right?"

He shook his head no and turned to leave, my short attention span soon becoming directed upon his tight ass rather than his legal threat of "snitching". God he has a tight butt. Those jeans just hug him in all the right angles. "Not really Miss and one more thing."

"Y-Yes?" I managed to choke out once I noticed he stopped walking and his attention was suddenly back on me and my highly aroused form.

"Can you please stop gawking at my butt; it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable."

WHAT!! "Oh…" I know my cheeks are turning a million shades darker and my peach blush isn't doing anything to help it. I have to play this off. I can't let this man- I just met only a few minutes ago- see the sensitive side of me so quickly. We haven't even fucked yet! "S-S-Sorry."

He smirked and began walking again, that ass of his still looking mesmerizing. "WAIT!" I managed to call out, my mind suddenly functioning properly again from my previous melt down of rejection and exposure. He stopped and turned to look at me once more.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Why, you a sexual stalker?"

I giggled and tried to hide that damn blush again. This guy is different from the others. "No, I am just curious."

"If you must know, my name is Cobalt."

Cobalt, huh? I guess it does suit him. He does have the fur and eyes to match his gorgeous name. God I want to do him so badly. "Cute and fitting."

"Yours?"

"Avarice."

He grinned and gave me that look of his. Oh how I am starting to love that look. "Suits you as well."

"…..So….I guess I'll see you around?"

He chuckled a deep and sexy chuckle that made my panties become damp in an instant. Sexy body, sexy voice, sexy character, and sexy intelligence. This guy is the total package. "Only if you buy something Miss Avarice."

"I'll be sure too next time."

Touché asshole, Touché indeed.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I wanted to give you all something. I'll update another chapter this week, but I wanted to give you all something. Thanks for my reviewers and faves/alerts. It gives me the motivation I need to continue on. **

**Peace and Blessing – Princeslady**

**Side Note: I do NOT own Cobalt or Sonic characters. Cobalt is owned by Rocknroll and sonic is owned by Sega ©**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SO LAZY.**

**Rouge**

I know my clothes and fur have the stale smell of smoke and alcohol on them but I didn't have the time to take a shower in the hope of cleansing myself of their deathly aura. Everything seemed to move so swiftly that I couldn't comprehend it in time to finally realize what was going on. My dancing lasted longer than I expected- seven encores and three personal shows later- and I am over a half hour late for my lunch date with Knuckles. I know he is pissed off by my tardiness and I don't blame him if he chose to leave twenty-minutes before, like he said he would if I arrived late. That red echidna has always been one punctual son-of-a-bitch. On top of it all, I am dressed in clacking Jimmy Choo boots, a red and black corset with a light blue denim mini-skirt. If the smell of liquor and cigarettes don't give me away, my attire most definitely will.

Pulling up to the five-star restaurant in my corvette allowed me to grasp attention as well as the demeanor like I owned the damn place. My electric blue paint, sterling silver hub-caps, and cutesy little tinkers that I added onto the side really made my car personalized to the point where onlookers got the impression that I had pocketfuls of money. That impression is spot-on. I didn't see the infamous red echidna, however, and had the feeling I was the early one. I didn't want my first impression to be right.

"RO!"

I couldn't help but hear a familiar voice call out to me as my engine roared, my efforts in parking this contraption not going in my favor. I tried to turn my head to see the person calling but the bright red mustang and hover board behind me disabled that ability.

"RO, ANSWER ME!!"

I sighed as I finally found a parking space in-between some unknown island vehicle and a deliciously painted motorbike. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Avarice." I shut off my engine and took off my Dior™ sunglasses to reveal my mesmerizing emeralds. Just looking at my glasses reminded me that I had to buy new ones. These are five weeks old. "Shut up yelling and act like you have some class."

She squealed an rushed over to the passenger side of the car, awaiting for me to wait for traffic to clear, remove myself, and come to meet her. "I met the HOTTEST guy ever!"

"Congratulations, did you do as I told you?"

She nodded and embraced me in a hug that would have made even the strongest warrior flinch. She seemed a bit too happy for my liking. "Knuckles hasn't arrived yet and he didn't call either."

Wow, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. "Did he drive-by at all?" Avarice shook her head and began to follow me up the steps and onto the restaurant. "Damn."

"Don't worry; I'm sure there is just traffic that is causing his delay. Now, back to me, this guy is SO incredibly hot and his name is oh so delicious."

"You ate his name?"

She shot me that look that told me she hated my sarcastic side. I just grinned and continued walking while she continued her story. "Anyway, he was so beautiful and sexy. He looked like your friend Tails but much cuter."

"I don't find Tails attractive."

"Just go with me here." I could here to annoyance in her voice by my lack of cooperation. "Now, anyway, his name is Cobalt and he is VERY authoritative. I may want to leave Brick and see him."

I shook my head in disgust and stopped walking; turning around to face her- suddenly- staggered expression that matched her immediate tension. "You don't date Brick Avy, you dream you do. And, does this guy even LIKE you?"

"He seemed…nice!" she thought for a moment before collecting her thoughts. I guess the first impression wasn't as good as she says it was. "He seemed very fond of me."

"Fond of you or fond your breast and hips?" I retaliated harshly, my voice dripping with sheer venom and irritation; more than I hoped it would. She silenced herself and gave me that look she always gave one when her feelings were slightly hurt. I didn't mean to come off so coldly, I am just annoyed by Knuckles hypocritical tardiness. I am aiming for the fact tat he didn't stand me up.

"Rouge, this one isn't like that."

"Sure."

"He seems genuine and true. He doesn't seem like the type who would use females because of their assets."

I rolled my eyes and mocked her silently. She sounded so naïve, it was almost unbearable. "Please, that's what all men want. Sex, sex, and more sex."

"Is Knuckles one of those men classified as sexual hound dogs?"

I bit my lip and became quiet. I hated it when she used the echidna card against me and played it to her advantage. If there is one thing I hate about roommates, it's that they can find out anything and everything about you with the slightest bit of effort. I almost regret the day I allowed Avarice to move in with me. If it wasn't for the fact that she had no money, no home, or no family to go to, I would have given her my signature cruel expression while flipping the bird. Damn my kind gentle heart.

"Knuckles…I don't know and certainly don't care."

"Whatever, you know you like, no LOVE, that echidna."

A sharp pain surged through her arm instantly and a small smirk graced my face. "Shut it."

"Why'd you hit me!?" Small squeaks of pain escaped her lips as signs of hot salty tears could be seen from up-close. "You know I'm fragile."

"Coming from someone who slides down a metal pole daily, I doubt it."

She gave me some malevolent look as she rubbed her arm soothingly. I guess I don't know my own strength.

**Knuckles**

"Lara-Su, be on your best behavior. Understood?"

The little echidna breed nodded happily as those curled tendrils of hers bounced gracefully from side to side. "Will we meet your lady friend today?"

I nodded and turned off the car ignition, getting out the vehicle to remove the little girl. "Yes, and don't say anything that your mother would kill me for."

"Okay daddy, I promise." She smiled as I carefully picked her up from the left-side of the back seat, swinging her over the edge of the car door and placing her carefully upon the paved sidewalk. "We going to the fun place?"

"No." The car alarmed itself and I grabbed Lara's hand. "We are going to a nice fancy restaurant where the people wear nice clothing and talk unusual."

"Like that man Frank?"

I let a low chuckle escape accidentally at the sudden memory. It was pronounced "Fronk". "Slightly baby, now, see that that lady standing next to the whor-ified feline?" she nodded as she pointed to the woman for assurance. "Tug on her skirt and introduce yourself."

"But she doesn't know me."

"She knows you, just go and say hi."

**Avarice**

"Well, I doubt Knuckles is coming so how about you and I have lunch."

"Not interested so how about we just leave." She had an apparent attitude.

"You know he isn't coming so just get over it. You got dressed up so lets not waste it.""

"I already am."

I sighed and groaned heavily. "Why are you so dense sometimes? Anyone with a brain would realize by now he isn't coming." My question was rhetorical but it didn't come off that way. I could tell my words hurt her more than they usually would- if they did at all. Her expression read sadness as well as pure rage and hatred. She wasn't in a playing mood. "He stood me up didn't he?"

I wanted to be truthful and say: "Yes, he did and he also didn't bother to call." But I won't and didn't. Even though the infamous bat-girl could take such a blow, that much honesty isn't right for a person. "Umm…he is probably….on his way?"

"Avarice, you know I am not as dumb as I look, please don't lie to me." she sounded crestfallen and slightly un-rouge like. "I was really dumb wasn't I?"

"No, not at all. If anything, old knuckle head should be the one hit and murdered."

"But do you…What the hell?"

Rouge looked down to face a cute looking little girl, no older than five years old dressed in a floral patterned sun-dress, white sandals, and hair in pony-tails. She looked so adorable but yet so familiar. It was like I met her before. Unfortunately, Rouge didn't have the same reaction I did and allowed her sour mood affect her manners. "She's cute."

"Who are you?"

She curtsied and bowed gracefully at me and the bat. Whoever her parents are, they sure know how to raise a child. "Lara-Su, but everyone calls me Lara."

I thought her name was adorable and quite fitting for a girl her age. Lara was the prefect name for the little girl. "That's sweet. "

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"You must be Avarice. My daddy told me you were a slut but nice."

SLUT? ME? WHO? "What?"

She ignored me and went on to question Rouge. "What's your name?"

"Rouge..." there was an awkward pause before either one spoke. "Who is your daddy and why are you here?"

"That's simple." she smiled and turned around to point to a familiar looking crimson echidna. "My daddy is Knuckles- I can't call him that though- and I am here because my mommy said that I wanted to to come keep an eye on him when he is with Ms. Rouge Lady."

Rouge Lady, that's funny.

"Your father is Knuckles?" Disbelief could be sensed in Rouge's voice as she desperately tried to piece everything together. "You are Knuckles' daughter!?"

Lara-Su nodded gently and took the bat by her hand, beginning to walk her stunned form in the direction of her father'-Knuckles. Honestly, I was a bit shocked myself. I never knew Knuckles had a girlfriend, for one, and secondly, I didn't know he had a child. He seemed so free and unlocked that I never would have guessed he was a parent. This dinner is certainly going to be an interesting one.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello out there in Fanfiction world! I am back after a lazy spell and finally came to update this story that has been in the back of my mind since…I can remember? As a side note, big ups to OBAMA '08! Obama has made history and I am so proud of my man for doing that. He is going to be a GREAT president. And for all those who are not natives of America, this is a historic moment for the United States people. A **_**black **_**man is president. I am so proud of him. **

**Anyway, back to the story. Big ups to **_**Icy Knuckles**_** for putting me on his profile, mad love for you man. **

**Knuckles**

Bustling waiters and waitresses scattered around the eventful dining room floor as they carried glistening silver trays and countless of gold plated platters filled with the very epitome of edible luxury for the ones who could afford it. Steaks galore and steamed lobster bisque was one of the chef's specialty dishes for the day and it seemed as if everyone was in dire need for a taste of the highly accredited dish, including Julie-Su. Her eyes would glow brightly with enthusiasm and delight, outshining the brightest star each time a round of maître d's would near our table with the temptation of food; only to pull away and head off into another direction like they were using her hunger for pure enjoyment. Her cutesy pout that would always come after the tantalizing display of hunger foreplay would always bring soft giggles to the self-invited feline and me. Rouge, however, remained quiet, unusually quiet for a lady of her standing. It made me…curious.

"She is so adorable Knuckles." Avarice beamed out for the upteenth with a smile and a small tug of Julie-Su's pony tail. The enchinada's small locks cascaded lightly from side-to-side as they felt the tender touch of the cats freshly manicured pawed finger. "She looks just like you."

I chuckled and lifted my half-laced wine glass, bringing the crystal goblet to my lips and never taking my eyes off the sensuous bat before me. Her mascara draped eyelashes danced softly every time she blinked. "Thanks Avarice."

"How old is she?"

"Five."

"Adorable!" She squealed and began pinching the girls round and chubby cheeks, similar to an elderly woman gawking over a newborn baby. "I bet she is a big girl. Five is one of the best numbers out there!"

"I am." Julie beamed proudly. "I am almost grown."

Avarice nodded, giggled, and smiled as she kept playing with the young enchinada's hair tendrils as if they were foreign objects she never had the pleasure of seeing before. It was similar to witnessing a sugar-craved kid in a candy store filled with the decedent sweets their little hearts desired. I smiled once or twice in between my silent glances over to the secluded jewel-thief seductress herself. Her hushed demeanor wasn't the typical aura I was expecting from her. She was the type to get loud and obnoxiously annoying after one too many drinks. The silent treatment she proposed wasn't playing well in her favor because it only heightened my inquisition even more. Could she have been…mad?

"Batgirl…" her head shot up with haste, the spoon she had been twirling for the past five minutes now put to a complete halt in seconds. "You are awfully quiet."

"Nothing to say really." she was outright and blunt, voice laced with satire as well as evident bitterness. "Nothing to talk about either."

That was a lie. Rouge not having anything to say? That is the equivalent to preaching that Sonic the hedgehog was a fat-ass. It will never be true. "Really now?" I arched a thick eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, sitting back into the nicely clothes table booth and positioning myself for a much more comfortable position. "So you aren't upset that I have a kid?"

Judging by her facial expression, that question caught her off guard and left her true feelings and motives out in the open. Small seas of crimson flushed to her smooth and flawless cheeks as her eyes cast their impotent gaze downward onto the granite dinner table, focusing their new position on the straw bread basket that sat in the middle of the large sphere elegantly. She swallowed hard and finally spoke. "It's not…..just that Knuckles."

"So what else is bothering you?" I needed to know. The whole time we have been here as been nothing but talk of Julie-Su and how "adorably adorable" she was. It was growing tiresome. "We are two adults."

"Knuckles please don't begin to compare me to a child. We will begin to have problems."

"I never compared you to a child Rouge. You said that, not me."

"You implied it Knucklehead, so watch what the hell you say."

I smirked and gave her a lustful look that had her heated disposition calm and simmer down to something mellower. Her flushed cheeks brightened even more as her anger showed through the small twitches atop of her ears. _That_ was the Rouge I knew. "Feisty are we?"

"Don't play coy. I just cannot believe you show up late and, on top of that, bring a damn child."

"Her mother left her with me, Rouge. What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave her with the woman that birthed her is one suggestion!" Her voice grew louder as the decibel volume corresponded along with it respectively. Side glances were thrown our way as attention became ours to entertain. "You make me feel as if you were standing me up, then you tell your daughter to come and meet me like I knew her, and now you have the nerve to think everything is alright? You never TOLD me you had a baby, Knuckles. Never have you told me."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Batgirl." I scoffed slightly and began to twirl my silver and platinum class on my left finger with ease. The light reflecting off of the metal band made a shining glare in the bat's face and blinded her temporarily. "We are not dating and aren't even close enough to be titled as friends. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Her breath became trapped in her throat in a heartbeat, hands grasping the cool mineral coated table until her knuckles went white as snow, ry and calloused like the Siberian Dessert; blood rushing to her face as that signature scowl played along her lips menicingly in anger. That got her. "No shit, asshole. I know we aren't dating but common courtesy would have called to inform about a late arrival and the unexpected bringing of a goddamn child!"

"Why are so you frustrated?" My tone kept its usual stoic composure but hers heightened to the occasion. "This is a simple "gathering"."

"Gathering my ass Knucklehead. You practically pleaded for this to happen."

"If I recall correctly" I abruptly stopped and moved a single crimson tendril from my face, "You invited me. Not the other way around."

"You were silently pleading."

"So you are a mind reader?"

"Body language interpreter is more matter-of-fact."

I chuckled. "So you think I want you?"

She grinned. "Never said that."

"Insinuated it, however." I corrected with a tone that showed my lack of interest in an argument that was already won. "You were practically throwing yourself at me."

_Check._

"You aren't anything to want."

"But I am something you wish to _have_."

_Mate._

Silence rendered the room as the small shuffling of random pairs of feet scurried across the carpet like overgrown rats, obnoxiously screeching car horns honking, the reverbration of rubber wheels hitting paved cement, and the scattered cynical whispers of our "auidence", remaind the only sources of sound- faint and almost inaudible.

A waitress cleared her throat lowly as she hovered over the dinner table with intense height and authoritative aura. She was at least five foot ten and had the body of a musculine male wolf. Setting down four sets of steaming silver trays before the Rouge, Avarice, Julie-Su, and myself, she nodded and spoke softly.

"Your...lunch. Enjoy."

It was the end of the conversation, but my indefinate eye-contact with Rouge herself kept the tension alive and well.

**Amber-Lynn**

My hair and fur are damp with god knows what while my clothes are smelling like strong alcohol and stale cigarette smoke. I awoke to the sound of a loud crash and found out moments later that it was the overly massive television set that had fallen from atop of the Entertainment center near the living room and onto the freshly waxed hardwood floor; along with countless of glass flutes filled with liquid toxins from the previous night and dirtied ceramic plates. Apparently, the guy who inivted me over to his party the evening before had a wife who came home early for some much needed rest after an unexpected layoff- so what I heard from the trickling down of information from the grapevine. The man was a very attractive fox with the age of about thirty. He came to the 'club after a long day at the office and found himself ordering one too many drinks, thus ending up meeting and paying me to give him unlimited access to the "goods". Judging by the harsh screams and swears thrown from both parties with the occasional clamor of metal or glass hitting drywall, things were not going so well for the elder kitsune.

With every ounce of willpower I had in me, I lifted myself from off the cool olive-green carpeted beddroom floor; finding myself with nothing but a ripped halter that exposed one of my breasts with the-now- tattered leather mini-skirt I wore the night before. My hair was disarrayed and my makeup was smudged and running down my cheeks in crooked lines. I knew why but the thought of what happened last night killed me. I had no ounce of self-respect and today's reality proved it.

A calloused knock came to the door as the booming voice of the angry wife cascaded throughout. She was threatening anyone who was in there to hurry and leave before she came in and killed them all with a chainsaw. Honestly, I didn't think she would kill me with a chainsaw, but did not have the audacity to underestimate the ferocity of a woman's scorn. I know from personal experience how things go down when a woman comes home only to find her "faithful" boyfriend inbetween the legs of another. It's a painful experience, but not enough to drive me to kill the bitch myself. I let the bleach I put in her gas tank do that.

She knocked on the door again and gave me a five minute grace period to leave her house. Catching my eye was another girl whohad immediately rushed out of the bathroom shower naked, rushing to put on clothes and shoes in order to spare her life. Like clock work, other females come coming out of miscellanious corners of the large room, all naked and/or full of the smell of sex, to dress and leave. I counted and, including myself, it was twenty women filled in a room suited for no more than ten. All hookers, all hoes.

"Hey" one startled me by putting her hand on my left shoulder. I cringed at the sight of her dirtied fingers. "You got a smoke?"

I nodded "no" and she went to go ask someone else. I watched in awe as I observed the women hurrily dress and groom, some already rushing out the door past the angry wife and the fearful fox that once filled us all, some jumping out the opened side window that was used for immediate ventelation of the odor of ass and fungus. Coming into the room, another kitsune, this one female and younger- age of about twenty to twenty-three, came in with a butcher knife that, just the sight of the metalic blade kissing the harsh glare of sunlight, erupted fits of pure terror. I was one of them and found myself looking as the open window as my only option for escape from death. I took it quickly and found myself in a pile of scattered clothes and shoes that belonged to the husband in the front lawn. Now I was officaially worthless. I have no car, no money on me, and no home to go to since I got kicked out of my sister's for mooching.

Taking out a quarter from my skirt pocket, a ray of hope shone brightly on me as the sounds of distress danced around the neighborhood. If there is one person who can help me, it is my brother. He may hate me for my profession, but we are still family. He told me that himself. I just hoped he was not too busy working and had time to talk to his little sister for a small favor.

**A/N: Yes, I know. Nothing TOO eventful but I have my little plot bunnies working extra hard. Much love to the fans and readers. Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rouge**

I couldn't stay in there any more. I had to get out. I asked the waitress to put my food in a to-go container and I was headed out the door. Avarice followed suit and Knuckles and Lara-Su followed. Not only am I cold in this abnormally chilly weather, but I am also embarrassed to say that I feel stupid. Not stupid as in I'm not fucking intelligent, but stupid as in "Bitch, you're naïve to think he fucking cared about you and your feelings." I am ashamed to say that I, Rouge, Diva extraordinaire, actually fell for that Knuckle-head and actually thought he gave a damn. Not only did he bring his daughter with him to a lunch I thought was in the formal-date category, but he completely humiliated me and tested me to my limits in public. Was the flirting not there? Was the side hints of sexual frustration becoming to much for him? Did I come on too strong? Is he…not interested?

"I had a great time, Knuckles." Avarice interrupted my stream of thoughts. I took mental note of that and decided to kill her later for it. "You should bring Lara-Su by some time so I can baby-sit."

The crimson echidna grinned widely as he ran his course fingers through the little hedgehog's thick pony-tailed tendrils. I flinched slightly as the thought of her mother plagued my mind. Could he be…?

"Tell me what time and I'll be there with bells on."

Avarice laughed heartily but I didn't catch the joke. She forgets that she lives in my house, with me paying all the bills and all utilities. The last thing I want in my home is a young child running around with muddy shoes and sugar in their system. It's an equation for complete disaster.

"Lara-Su and I would have so much fun. Wouldn't we Lara-Su?"

The bright-eyed miniature version of Knuckles smiled and nodded viciously with an overload of pure happiness, joy, and pleasure. "Could we play games?"

"Of course we can dear." the feline grinned mischievously and bent down to become to height of the young female echidna. "We can even make some brownies and cookies. Ms. Rouge cannot cook worth shit."

Lara laughed and covered her baby lips with her dainty little hands. I don't know why I never noticed the nail-polish on her fingers before, but it was neon green and yellow. The vibrant colors suited her well. "That sounds like fun! When can I come over ?"

Like predetermined clockwork, all eyes turned to me. It fell silent. "What!?" I yelled out harshly. I did not intend to come off so brash, but my thoughts about Knuckles and my feelings had gotten the best of me. No man should ever have that much power over me to disable the control over my own feelings.

"Can Lara-Su come over for a short while?"

Do I look like a damn babysitter? "Avarice, my home is not child-proof." I saw Knuckles scoff at that one as he looked on in sadistic amusement to my inner torment. I decided to ignore it. "I cannot child-proof a house in less than twenty-four hours."

"I'll be really careful Ms. Rouge. I promise I won't break anything." Lara-Su interrupted with a smile.

I watched in complete awe as that little conniving tramp began to bat her long lashes and flash her bright emerald orbs as she displayed a cutesy little smile that would make any elderly woman gawk and squeal in delight. I expected more maturity from an adult. "Please Rouge?"

What the hell? Why am I in the spotlight on center stage for all to see? There is no reason for Lara-Su to come over and visit anyway; and why isn't her father saying anything!? He should be intervening in some kind of manner. This is his child after all, not mine.

"Avarice…"

"Please!?" Lara emphasized with a large pout and a squeaky voice. "I'll be good."

I sighed and buried my aching head in my white gloved hands. What was I supposed to say? I don't want a child in my house running muck, but then again it would give me time away from Avarice and her constant annoying presence. It was a win-lose situation that I couldn't decipher out in such a short time-frame. I didn't want to hurt the poor girls feelings, but I also did not want to find myself digesting an entire bottle of pain relievers after this was all said an done.

"I…."

"Let Ms. Rouge think on it Lara-Su." Knuckles finally intervened with a nonchalant attitude that made my blood boil. Now he decides to say something. "She probably is busy."

"But daddy…!" The young girl pleaded softly "Ms. Avarice…"

"Let her think on it." he repeated in a stern tone that quieted the young girl instantly. Her face became twisted and distraught as her petite little arms became roughly folded across her pubescent chest. She looked rather cute upset and angry at her father, but I'd die before I say that aloud. "Maybe next time, huh?"

She huffed loudly and faked a hard smile. "Sure, I guess."

And for the briefest of moments, Knuckles and I looked each other square in the eyes. There were no holds or bars to guard us. He was almost emotionless while I displayed everything through my eyes. My anger, frustration, and…dare I say it…hurt. Was this…casual? Were we only just going to be _enemies_ and nothing more? Was he manipulating me to suit his game? I grew quiet and felt my cheeks grow hot and callous. He could feel the tension, as could I. What were we going to do? Was there even anything to get flustered over? He didn't care. He has a fucking daughter for cry aloud. He must have her mother awaiting his return. But, if that was so….why did he come to see me? Did I really matter to him at all?

I broke the silence first and shielded my blush with a façade of pretending my face suddenly enveloped in intense pain. I even turned away for a theatrical dramatic effect. I couldn't take the thoughts any longer. What is wrong with me? "I have to go. My cheek is beginning to burn and I think I need to go…"

"Tonight, 7:30 I pick you up and we do this thing right." He surprised me to say the least but it got my attention. I fell under a hushed tone and let him continue. "You don't have to dress in formal attire; jeans and a nice blouse could do just fine."

Now he really had my attention. "Excuse me?"

"Tonight, 7:30 I will come by your house to pick you up to make up for this…gathering say to speak." he smirked and I felt the familiar heat grow hotter. I was sure Avarice was grinning hard as hell because her intense stare was apparent. "Do you like shellfish?"

All I could do was nod as I watched him turn his back on me once more and begin to walk towards his vehicle with his younger version in hand. "Again, 7:30, and I'll bring Lara-Su over so she and Avarice can have their play date."

My breath was caught I my throat as my mind raced with millions of thoughts per millisecond. I couldn't think of anything to say, let alone do. Was this another trick? Was her serious? Is he teasing me?

"Alright." I finally managed to breath out lowly. "7:30"

It was a date…wasn't it?

**Amber-Lynn**

His place was nice, cozy, warm, and inviting. It was decked out in nice sophisticated furnishings with a color scheme for every room. The living room seemed to follow suit with an all white scheme that consisted of a leather sofa, two large recliner chairs, a glass coffee table with a vase holding cat-tails in blue water set in the middle, and a plasma screen mounted on the wall. The dining room was brown that had the regular yet typical things needed for a warm eating environment; table, chair, random vase in the middle for sake of looking at. The usual in my opinion. The kitchen, which was the most interesting to me, followed a black color scheme with black and grey granite countertops, black oven that looked like it was made for the _Jetsons,_ a stove that was touch screen sensitive, a stainless steel sink that looked like it was recently installed. Pots and pans hung loosely in the air from a kitchen rack above the little island set in the middle as vases filled with fruit graced the perimeter. It was pretty cool. The other rooms were blue and yellow, but I didn't pay much attention to those. The kitchen held my interest the most.

"Enjoying the house?" His voice scared me as I immediately turned around to meet his amused gaze. I was like a kid in a candy shop looking at all the rooms as if they were candy.

I nodded. "Thank you..." I said lowly, almost inaudible. "I will pay you back when I go to work…"

"I don't want your money, Amber-Lynn. I am your brother and it is my duty to help you when you are in need."

He smiled lightly but I knew what he was thinking. 'my sister is a total whore and is disgracing our name.' He told me that the first month I began stripping, but I never thought he meant any of it.

"Do you hate me?" I asked suddenly as my manicured fingers danced along the lines of his countertop's edge. I could tell I caught him off guard because he took a moment to answer.

"No, I am just disappointed."

"Do you think mom and dad would hate me?"

He swallowed hard and let out a hefty sigh. I already knew the answer to that one. Our mother and father never did support anything I did, so when they found out I shed my clothes and gave blow jobs for cash; they immediately shut the door in my face. It hurt but I found comfort in the club from my co-workers and the guys I fucked. They loved me…

"I can't answer that Amber-Lynn."

It was the polite way of saying yes. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks for letting me stay here for a few days. I'm going to go look for an apartment tomorrow after work so I won't be much of a burden."

"You are no burden, sis." he chuckled lowly and ran a single hand over his rough yet neatly kept head. "You can stay here as long as you like. The only person over here is Tails most times. I am always tending the restaurant."

"How is he?" I haven't heard from Tails in years. Though my friend, Rouge, works with him, I haven't gathered enough courage to actually ask her to say hello to him for me. "Mom and dad send him to mechanic school?"

He nodded and smiled lightly. "He and cream had a baby as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not biologically Tails' but he treats it as his own. It was conceived with…force to put it lightly."

I heard of that from Rouge. She did tell me a few months back that Cream did have her run-in with a few pedo's and was forced to make a porno at a friend's party. I felt bad for the poor girl. She's not even sixteen yet. "Well, I commend Tails for being Cream's rock."

"He might come by today." my heart suddenly stopped and it grew silent for a short while. "He wants to see his sister."

He told them I was staying here?! Did he mention it to…

"Mom and Dad want to see you as well." Shit…. "I invited them over for dinner."

Why the hell does he insist on doing this to me? Tails is one thing, but Mom and Dad? I don't feel like sitting through another lecture or…worse. I haven't spoken to them since I was eighteen. Its been five years. What will I say? What will they say?

I felt my throat grow dry and my head begin to spin. What was I going to do? "…That's fine. You mind if I use your bathroom, Cobalt?"

He nodded and showed me where it was and I found myself locking myself inside of it as soon as he turned the corner and go back into the kitchen. Then, I vomited.

**A/N: New Years Resolution: NOT BE LAZY AND UPDATE STORIES!**

**Thanks to all the reviews and readers. I PROMISE to update more frequent. Rocknroll I will add those suggestions in the story just for you and Rockraider, that scene seems hilarious to picture. I might do it if it goes with the plot. Thanks to all the fans out there. Hope all had a Merry Chrsitmas and a Happy New Year. **


End file.
